Enamorándose de un ángel
by michelcamacho
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse de un digimon? ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo así? ¿Cuál sería el motivo? Después de este preámbulo, presentamos la historia de Angewomon y Ken. Quien en primera instancia, se presenta como una gatomon que vive con su amo. El amor irradiará en los 2 y poco a poco los 2 se irán dando cuenta de que son un complemento.
1. Capítulo 1: Intrincado

Ken Takamashi es un joven estudiante quien forma parte de los cientos de niños elegidos de la tierra. Su fiel aliado es una gatomon. Después de que el peligro en el Digimundo terminó, Ken recuerda el momento de la digievolución de su Gatomon.

No podía creer que de esa pequeña gata emergiera una mujer hermosa y angelical que lo protegiera del peligro. Meses de este acontecimiento habían transcurrido ya, y Ken se preguntaba cuándo volvería a ver a ese ángel.

Era un chico culto y tímido. Siempre fascinado por la mitología, las leyendas y cuentos de seres fantásticos, quedó aún más fascinado al ser un de los niños elegidos, conocer el digimundo, y los digimons. Ya para los humanos esto no era ningún misterio, ya que conocían a los digimon e incluso muchos, se habían atrevido a viajar al digimundo para investigarlos.

Ken estaba en casa. No había novedades en su vida escolar como siempre.

- Ken, ya llegaste. -Dijo Gatomon saltando a sus brazos

- ¡Gatomon! Que gusto verte, como siempre.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?

- Muy bien gracias, sin novedades. Mmm bueno, una chica acaba de llegar de intercambio a nuestra clase creo que eso es lo nuevo que pasó en el día.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Una chica dices? ¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntaba gatomon, con un obvio gesto de celos.

- Pues no lo recuerdo bien, la verdad es que no le presté mucha atención.

- Eso dices. -Replica Gatomon sin creerle.

- En serio.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Pues es alta, cabello ondulado y ojos verdes. Piel morena.

- Entonces sí le prestaste atención.

- Un poco. Tú sabes que mi cabeza siempre está en otras cosas.

La verdad es que cada Digimon siempre se parece a su dueño. Gatomon era irremediablemente el complemento de Ken. Una digimon tímida, reservada, analítica, pero con un gran corazón y también con muchos celos hacia las personas que se le acercaban a Ken, especialmente las mujeres. Cabe mencionar, que Ken era un joven apuesto, pero quien nunca había tenido una novia o salido con alguien. Su misma timidez lo hacía demasiado torpe ante las mujeres, y estas se aburrían fácilmente de él. Pero no para gatomon, ella lo encontraba tan irresistible por todos sus conocimientos. Para Gatomon, Ken, era una figura cabal, conspícua e íntegra. Gatomon no sabía casi nada del mundo humano, y las historias que siempre le contaba Ken sobre la vida humana, la historia y otros sucesos, la deleitaban. Es por eso que miraba con recelo a las personas que no valoraban la personalidad y el corazón de Ken.

Ken vivía sólo con Gatomon. Se tenían el uno para el otro. Sin Gatomon la vida de Ken no tendría mucho sentido y viceversa.  
Gatomon es muy curiosa y siempre le gusta saber más (como a Ken) así que toda esa noche, durante la cena no hizo mas que echar indirectas con el tema de la "chica nueva" que llegó a la clase.

- ¿Tan callado pensando en algo que te tiene confundido?

- [Ken se queda atónito y pensando] "_¿Cómo es que Gatomon lo sabe"? _

Gatomon interrumpe sus pensamientos

- ... ¿O es aquella chica nueva?

- [Sigue pensando y se responde a sí misno] _"Vaya, así que era eso"_. ¡Qué decidida eres Gatomon! ya te he dicho que no recuerdo mucho de esa chica.

- Bueno, le preguntarás su nombre...

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Bien, entonces se lo preguntaré yo. -Dice Gatomon retadoramente.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- [Ken mira a Gatomon fijamente a los ojos] Gatomon no sabes que feliz me hace el que estés conmigo.- La carga.

-[Gatomon ruborizada] ¡Basta Ken! no empieces. Pero a mí también me encanta estar contigo. Responde contenta.

- Bueno, vámonos a dormir.

Ken hizo la rutina nocturna de todos los días. Lavó los platos, se cepilló los dientes y se preparaba para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama.

- Ya sabes que no debes estar aquí cuando me cambio Gatomon.

- Ok, ok, ya me voy.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- No, yo te aviso cuando puedas pasar.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, ahora puedes.

Gatomon se echa sobre el otro lado de la cama quedando de frente con su amo.

- ¿Qué haces cuando yo no estoy Gatomon?

- Salgo a caminar, a conocer un poco todo, y luego regreso, hay que hacer las labores del hogar.

- Deja de hacerlas. No me gusta que lo hagas, no tienes por qué.

- Tú me proteges también de alguna manera. Me das comida, asilo y amor y me cuentas historias. A propósito ¿Qué historia me contarás hoy?

- Ninguna, hoy estoy muy cansado. Mañana es sábado y estaremos todo el día juntos ya veremos que podemos hacer. Por cierto, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué es?

- ¿Qué se siente ser un ángel? ¿Es decir, eres la misma cuando digievolucionas?

- No entiendo la segunda pregunta.

- Lo sé, está mal planteada. Me refiero a que si te comportas como eres ahora, como la gatomon de siempre, tu personalidad es la misma.

- Lo es Ken. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Tengo esa curiosidad.

- Respecto a la primera pregunta... No lo sé, nunca me lo había preguntado, me has hecho pensar. -Contesta seriamente.

- ¿Por qué no te transformas en Angewomon?

- ¡Lo hago! cuando tú no estás tengo que hacer la comida ¿Cómo esperas que la haga con estas garras?

- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

- Jaja, claro que no. nunca me he transformado salvo esa vez que te encontrabas en problemas.

- Como me encantaría volver a ver ese ángel. - Dice Ken suspirando

- A mí también. - Responde Gatomon con ironía.

- Y ya deja de ser tan celosa. - Reprocha Ken con humor.

- No estoy celosa. Tú sabes lo curiosa que soy.

- Y por eso me das la espalda para ocultar tus rojas mejillas.

- ¡No! es que...

-Deja de buscar excusas gatomon. - Ken abraza a Gatomon por la espalda

- [Gatomon sonrojada] Ya es suficiente Ken. Me sonrojas demasiado.

Así estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo en la noche hasta que Ken y Gatomon sin darse cuenta quedaron profundamente dormidos. Al despertar del siguiente día Ken se llevaría una gran sorpresa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados

A la mañana siguiente, Ken despierta pero algo lo desconcierta: ¡ha visto a Angewomon dormir en la misma cama que él! Los ojos de Ken se ven iluminados ante este acontecimiento; pero también varias preguntas bombardean su mente en ese momento. ¿Por qué Gatomon ha evolucionado? ¿Se podrán hacer las digievoluciones a voluntad del digimon? ¿Fue algo que Gatomon hizo a propósito? ¿Qué pasaría en los próximos segundos?

Pero a pesar de esto, las preguntas se esfumaron y los ojos de Ken, contemplaban lo que desde aquél día, siempre habían querido volver a ver. La silueta era perfecta. El sol hacía que su rubio cabello brillara como oro. Las 8 alas todas juntas y descansando en el lado opuesto de la cama, mientras que las manos en la posición más inocente, juntas debajo de la almohada. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba en los labios de Angewomon, mientras se le podía ver respirar tan sutil y naturalmente como cualquier ser humano. Ken se levanta de la cama en silencio, primero con suma cautela, apoya el pie derecho en puntas y hace un giro muy calculado para evitar hacer el menor ruido. Una vez que termina, entonces está listo, continúa en puntitas andando por el corredor y cierra la puerta sin vehemencia. Se dirige al sofá. Trata de meditar acerca de lo que ha ocurrido y piensa que todo puede ser una equivocación, que nada de lo que ha visto es real y quizás necesita despertar y tomar algo para que le ayude a aclarar las cosas. Se sienta a la mesa y prepara el desayuno. Pero…

- ¿Eres tú Ken? – pregunta Angewomon desde el otro cuarto.

- [Ken se queda en silencio]

- ¿Ken? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

- [Titubeante] Sí, sí soy yo…

- Espera un momento, en seguida estaré contigo.

- No es necesario, ya he terminado, vuelve a dormir por favor.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

- Insisto, vuelve a dormir por favor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy más que bien, no es nada. Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

- Está bien Ken. ¿Regresarás a la cama?

_[Ken se sonroja demasiado]_

- Pues… pues no-no lo sé todavía…

- Ven.

- ¡No!

- Bien, entonces yo iré.

- ¡NO noo espera! – Dijo Ken muy preocupado.

En esos momentos ¡Gatomon salió de la habitación! Ken había quedado atónito ante lo que había visto. El creyó haber visto a Angewomon en su cama. ¿Sería está una ilusión? ¡No señor! Ken sabía y estaba casi convencido, de que lo que vio, no era ninguna ilusión. ¿Tal vez Gatomon se estaba burlando de él?

Aunque sería demasiado abusivo. Los ojos de Gatomon se veían soñolientos aún. Se frotó los ojos un poco mientras bostezaba y se movían sus bigotes. Se quedó mirando a Ken fijamente y le sonrió con cierta ingenuidad. Ken seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Por un momento en el comedor reinaba el silencio total. Casi parecía que el tiempo había sido congelado hasta que finalmente Gatomon cedió. Camino con la mirada fija hacia el horizonte en línea recta, hasta una silla cerca de su amo. No dijo nada. Sólo se escuchaban sus pequeñas pisadas y el chirrido de la silla al jalarla. Se sentó y sonrió una vez más. Esta ocasión, su sonrisa podría adivinarse como algo que ella misma supiera que pasó o que estuviera pasando. Se sirvió un poco de leche y empezó a beber. De sus bigotes quedaban gotas pequeñas en las puntas, las cuales las removió rápidamente con sus garras y pidió disculpas de una manera muy cortés. Ken reaccionó después de cierto tiempo y siguió con su desayuno.

Al terminar de desayunar Gatomon, se levantó de la silla llevando los trastes a la cocina para lavarlos.

- Gatomon… Ya te dije que yo me encargo.

- Ok, como quieras.

Gatomon dejó los platos y regresó a la habitación de Ken. Mientras se alejaba repetía: "_No tardes mucho"._ Evidente era que dejó a Ken desayunando solo, lo cual le causó cierta confusión. Pero así estaba mejor. Es el tiempo perfecto para reflexionar y analizar la situación.

La verdad es que Ni Ken ni Gatomon, tenían muchas ganas de salir éste sábado. Mientras fregaba los trastes, Ken meditaba al respecto de la actitud de Gatomon y de lo que había pasado. Terminó y regresó lentamente y cabizbajo a la habitación. Gatomon yacía a los pies de la cama enroscada.

- Vaya, ya regresaste.

- Sí, creo que dormiré un poco. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo hoy.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo, nunca disfrutamos tanto esta cercanía.

Ken se quedo sorprendido ante estas palabras. "¿_Nunca disfrutamos tanto esta cercanía?" – Se preguntaba. _A decir verdad, la conducta de Gatomon era extremadamente extraña. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Ken está dentro de una mezcolanza de ideas que le sugieren un sinfín de posibilidades.

- ¡Gatomon ya basta! ¿Qué te sucede? – Expresa Ken, un poco malhumorado.

- ¿No a ti qué te sucede? – Pregunta Gatomon en un sentido retador.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Gatomon? ¿Nunca disfrutamos tanto esta cercanía? ¡Explícate!

- ¡No es nada! Estoy cansada eso es todo.

- No es cierto.

- ¡Sí lo es! Ya es suficiente de preguntas Ken.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos. Un silencio, esta vez de resentimiento y de tensión irrumpía en el lugar. De repente un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza impulsó a que ambos se disculparan. Gatomon derramó una lágrima y pidió el perdón de su amo.

- No era mi intención Ken. Por favor perdóname.

- No Gatomon, al contrario, yo te pido perdón porque no he entendido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Creí haber visto cosas cuando desperté. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo ha sido un producto de mi imaginación. Tengo muchas preguntas y eso se está convirtiendo en un martirio para mí.

- Yo también tengo preguntas….

- [Gatomon] ¿Qué sientes por mí? [Ken] ¿Te transformaste en Angewomon? [Preguntaron al mismo tiempo]

Los 2 preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ambas preguntas eran demasiado contrastantes. En una se ve un sentimiento de amor y en la otra de obsesión por saber. Las mejillas de Ken se ruborizaron demasiado, mientras que Gatomon lucía sonrojada también y con una gran preocupación por averiguar los verdaderos sentimientos de Ken. Las Garras de Gatomon y las manos de Ken se encontraron. Se sostenían, se aferraron. Después de una larga pausa, fue Ken quien trató de evitar la pregunta haciendo alusión a que debían dormir un poco más. Pero finalmente tuvo que responder la inquietud de Gatomon.

- Yo te quiero mucho Gatomon. La verdad no sé qué haría sin ti; mi vida no tendría sentido.

- No digas eso Ken. Yo siempre estaré contigo y lo sabes. Jamás te dejaré. Estoy destinada a protegerte; por ti daría mi vida.

- Gatomon… [Los ojos de Ken se llenan de lágrimas y ternura]

- Además [continua Gatomon] Tú y yo estábamos destinados. Bien sabes que cada ser humano tiene destinado a su Digimon. Y debo admitir que yo no conozco mucho acerca de este mundo. Eres lo único que tengo y mi razón de existir. Siempre supe que tú serías un gran chico y yo no sé que es esta sensación extraña que tengo hacia ti. Cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir tan bien que daría lo que fuera para ser humana…

Varias lágrimas caen de los ojos de Ken. Las palabras de Gatomon han sido demasiado conmovedoras e incluso románticas. Ken trata de dar una respuesta de una manera muy gentil mientras frota con su dorso las mejillas de Gatomon. Le toma de la barbilla y le dice:

- Gatomon… Ese sentimiento es amor.

- ¿Por qué Ken? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

- No lo sé – Responde Ken con la misma confusión.

- ¿Es bueno sentir amor?

- ¡Claro que lo es! Es lo más humano que puede existir en este mundo.

- Yo sé que tengo que protegerte, cuidarte, pero cuando hablas de los sentimientos no puedo entenderlos, aunque sé que los tengo como cualquier otro humano o digimon.

- Pero estás consciente de ello y eso es bueno.

- Eso espero. Cuando te miro despertar, dormir todos los días, mis ojos se llenan de un fuego intenso y mi corazón palpita muy rápido. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

- ¿Qué?

- Que cada día que paso a tu lado ese sentimiento crece y crece. ¡No lo puedo controlar! Sólo quiero verte y estar a tu lado. Por eso te mencioné lo de hace un momento, que nunca disfrutamos tanto esta cercanía.

- ¡Es cierto Gatomon! Ahora lo entiendo y tienes mucha razón.

- Ken… Estos sentimientos me llenan de una luz muy poderosa, un poder que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Una… Evolución…

- ¡Entonces sí sucedió!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A ti! A que digievolucionaste en Angewomon.

- Puede ser – Responde Gatomon con Indiferencia

- ¿Por qué Gatomon? ¿Por qué lo dices como si no te importara?

- ¿Qué tiene Angewomon que no tiene Gatomon? – Pregunta Gatomon con desilusión.

[Ken queda sorprendido]

- No- No puede ser que tengas celos de tu propia digievolución.

- ¡No son celos! Tú sabes que soy la misma. Sólo cambia nuestra forma física.

- No Gatomon yo no quise decir eso.

- Quizás necesitas meditarlo tú sólo…

- ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

- [Gatomon se para junto a la ventana] A vagar por ahí. Ambos necesitamos pensar y aclarar muchas cosas. No te dejaré en ningún momento, pero sí quiero que todo esto se solucione.

En ese momento, Gatomon escapó por la ventana mientras se decía _"Discúlpame Ken… Yo también necesito comprender estos sentimientos de amor que te tengo. Yo sé qué es lo que quieres y te juro que te lo voy a dar, porque sólo así podremos disfrutar los 2 y ser felices"_


	3. Capítulo 3: El fruto prohibido

Gatomon se encontraba finalmente sola, en el parque cercano de la casa de Ken. Ahí, bajo la lluvia, suspiró un poco y trató de arreglar los problemas emocionales por los que estaba pasando. Ya habían transcurrido más de 3 horas desde que Gatomon salió por esa ventana de la habitación de Ken, quien sólo contemplaba la lluvia tras su ventana y lamentándose sin resolver nada. Se había olvidado de reflexionar sobre las preguntas de Gatomon, y estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en estos lamentos. Mientras tanto, regresando a la escena del parque, uno de los tantos árboles comenzaba a murmurar unas palabras (Recordemos que había muchos digimon en el mundo humano, y viceversa) "_Así que estás sufriendo por amor… jaja"- _musitaba el árbol con una voz cavernosa y burlona. Se escuchaba como esta voz se iba acercando más y más, acompañada de pasos y el sonido de unas ramas. Mientras el árbol se aproximaba, Gatomon estaba alerta y secaba unas cuantas lágrimas, fácilmente confundibles con la lluvia.

- "No hay duda… ¡Tú eres un cherrymon!" – Exclamaba Gatomon con cierto recelo.

Aquél árbol casi estaba cerca de donde Gatomon, y le respondía con el mismo tono burlón, que resonaba en casi todo el lugar.  
- Así es, soy Cherrymon. – Afirmó Cherrymon.

- Normalmente, los Cherrymon a veces despiden un olor agradable; pero el tuyo es demasiado putrefacto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cherrymon finalmente llega al lugar. Se le ve en una de sus tantas manos, portando un bastón de madera y sus firmes raíces, se acoplan y penetran la tierra para asentarse. Un gran fragor perturba la zona y varias aves emprenden vuelo. Pareciera que la sola presencia de Cherrymon, provocara una energía negativa. Con una copa colosal, se decía que un cherrymon se le notaba la sabiduría y su poder a través del largo de su fuste, el número de raíces y el tamaño de la copa. Los frutos simbolizaban los años y la experiencia; las raíces la sabiduría y el fuste la fuerza. Sus ojos eran de un amarillo muy profundo y abismal, casi hipnótico;  
su voz extremadamente grave y tenebrosa. ¿Qué podría hacer un tipo de digimon como este, tratando de entablar una conversación con Gatomon? Normalmente los Cherrymon siempre influencian a las personas y digimon a su conveniencia, o por mera maldad. Quizás no sería la excepción con Gatomon, quien en un momento de desolación y confusión, pudo aprovechar la situación para manipular sus ideas. Finalmente el viejo árbol, empezó la conversación.

- No quiero causar molestias. He venido a ayudarte con estos problemas que tienes.

- ¿Tú qué sabes de mis problemas? No necesito tu ayuda, puedes marcharte.

- Vaya que sí eres una pequeña malcriada jaja – Comentó Cherrymon en tono de burla nuevamente.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? Miserable…

- Espera gatomon, ya que si me destruyes ahora, no obtendrás las respuestas que buscas.

El árbol viejo se estaba saliendo con la suya. Rápidamente Gatomon prestó atención ante las palabras de Cherrymon. Mientras tanto Ken había parado las quejas hacia sí mismo y comenzó a preocuparse por Gatomon. Sin embargo un sentimiento de orgullo comenzó a pisarle los talones, al decir que "_Gatomon era una tonta por haberse marchado, y que no era necesario". _Ken recapacitó acerca de su delirio por ver a Angewomon, y pensó haberlo superado. Finalmente todos cometen errores y estaba dispuesto a decirle a Gatomon la verdad que lo quemaba por dentro. ¿Pero sería mal visto tener relación alguna con un Digimon? ¿Qué dirían las demás personas? ¿Los ángeles también pueden enamorarse? ¿Es malo _enamorarse de un ángel_? Tomo su impermeable y salió corriendo en plena lluvia, que ahora caía a montones y hacía muy opacas las imágenes ante la vista. Ken gritaba desesperado para encontrar a Gatomon.  
- Sólo necesitas que los 2 coman de mis frutos… y vivirán felices los jaja. – Dijo Cherrymon.

- ¿Y esto es seguro? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- No es nada. Pero debes darte prisa y buscarlo cuanto antes. Todo tiene un límite de tiempo.

Gatomon había creído tener en sus manos la solución a sus problemas sentimentales. Debía buscar a Ken y los dos comer de los frutos místicos de Cherrymon. No se sabe cuáles serían los efectos secundarios, las consecuencias, o el verdadero plan de Cherrymon.  
Después de un tiempo, Gatomon halló a Ken bajo un paraguas y ese impermeable amarillo.

- ¡Ken! – Exclamó con felicidad Gatomon.

- ¡Gatomon!

- ¡Corre debemos darnos prisa!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!

Ken sólo seguía a Gatomon sin tiempo para razonar que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ken se asombró ante el gigantesco árbol que con ímpetu sacudió sus ramas, dejando caer 2 de los frutos que prendían de él.

- ¡Adelante, cómanlos! – Casi ordenaba Cherrymon con impaciencia.

- ¿Qué significa esto Gatomon?

- Es nuestra llave para estar juntos por siempre. Confía en mí Ken, por favor.

Ya no había tiempo de dudar y desconfiar de Gatomon. Ken con cierta vehemencia tomó el fruto y le dio unos cuantos mordiscos. Gatomon hizo lo mismo. Cherrymon observaba la situación con una felicidad macabra.

- Jajaja Ya está hecho, serán muy felices a partir de ahora…

Repentinamente, perdieron el conocimiento. La lluvia cesó y un arcoíris adornaba el cielo; Cherrymon había desaparecido.  
Ken poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos (se encontraba en el parque), y vislumbraba una silueta voluptuosa: La misma de la mañana en su cama. Se aproximaba con cautela y cada vez más, la imagen se tornaba nítida. Sí se trataba de Angewomon, eso era seguro. Una fuerza casi sexual pero amorosa invadió el cuerpo de Ken. Esta vez estaba más próximo del ángel femenino y casi contiguo, aproxima su mano izquierda al seno izquierdo de angewomon. Su mano estaba lindante, casi confinada al tacto. Vacilaba un poco y trató de sentir la energía, pero con un poco de perplejidad agarró el seno como si de un fruto prohibido se tratase. Lo acaricio suavemente; el volumen era perfecto. Esa sensación de suavidad, tan aterciopelado y como si acariciara la nectarina. Bajó la copa del bra y rápidamente introdujo a su boca el pezón rosado del ángel. Lo chupó con amor y hambre; parecía un crío. Lo deseaba tanto, que cada segundo era un éxtasis en su boca. Pasaba su lengua en círculos pequeños alrededor del pezón y la aréola (aveces mordiéndolos un poco). Sentía que su sed iba disminuyendo. De repente, la voz de Angewomon en lugar de interrumpirlo, lo incitó a continuar: "_Bebe de mi seno, mi hermoso niño, quiero saciar tu hambre y aplacar tu sed. Bebe porque yo estaré feliz con ello, y si ello te hace feliz, yo también lo estaré, porque de nuestro amor brota la felicidad inmaculada, vida mía." _  
Ambos sabían que el lugar no era el apropiado, por más que su felicidad invadiera sus cuerpos. Angewomon actúo con agilidad y se llevó a Ken a casa. Al llegar, Angewomon abrió la puerta con una de sus piernas, mientras cargaba a Ken como a un niño entre sus brazos. El destino era evidente: La habitación de Ken. Allí se encontraban, tan cercanos sus cuerpos. Ken dijo unas palabras antes de pasar a la acción destinada: _"Finalmente, antes de entrar dentro de ti, quiero decirte que esto es con lo que más soñaba desde aquél día." _Lo decía hablando cerca de los labios de Angewomon, labio con labio. Aunque Angewomon al escuchar las palabras antes mencionadas, se aquejó un poco y replicó: "_¿En verdad esto es lo que querías Ken? ¿Quieres estar dentro de mí? ¿Qué pasará después?_ _Tengo miedo… esto es nuevo para mí y sólo quiero que los dos lo vivamos juntos, que tú me enseñes a mí y yo te pueda satisfacer en lo que buscas". _ Ken sintió remordimientos, y los ánimos se le bajaban.

- Tal vez tienes razón Angewomon…

- … No digas más [Interrumpe angewomon poniendo un dedo, sellando los labios de Ken]

- Prometo complacerte y poner lo mejor de mí.

Angewomon también tiembla. Se estremece más que al ver o luchar con un enemigo poderoso. Es una nueva sensación y con agitación se aproximaba a la boca de Ken. Sus labios quedan pegados a los de él. Se siente tan bien, que ahora Angewomon, quiere experimentar y hacer sentir a su amo el mejor de los placeres terrenales. Pero Angewomon lo besa con ternura, con sentimiento, amor y devoción. Ella no sabe cómo actuar ante él; tiene miedo de que Ken, hombre con experiencia y sabiduría (como ella lo percibía) se llevara una decepción ante su ignorancia; pero Ken, notando esto en su rostro, la motivó diciéndole: "_No te preocupes, yo no lo sé todo. También tengo un poco de miedo pero estando contigo eso no importa, nada importa en realidad. Te quiero cerca de mí, y no solo en palabras y acciones, sino en algo más allá de la realidad"._

Se tomaron de las manos una vez más y sin despegar sus bocas, Ken introdujo entre una oquedad de los labios de Angewomon, la punta de su lengua. Penetraba poco a poco, ladeando de vez en cuando para chocar con el piso de la lengua en su cavidad oral. Angewomon adaptando su boca a la forma de la lengua, succionaba la punta de ésta. Sus cuerpos liberaban una energía poderosa y deliciosa. Un aroma exquisito. Pronto se encontrarían en la explosión de sensaciones.


	4. Capítulo 4: La conexión

Angewomon se sentía viva, insaciable. Algo inexplicable se apoderaba de ella y deseaba el cuerpo de Ken, lo deseaba con fervor. Ken mordía sus labios un poco, lo cual le provocó una excitación aún mayor. Angewomon se dejó llevar y su lengua correspondía con la de Ken, entrelazándose y estimulándose; se trataba de algo realmente placentero para los dos, ya que eran nuevos en este tipo de relación. Se abrazaban tras cada acción, de una manera inocente y pasional. En ciertas ocasiones, Ken aprovechaba y mordía el cuello de Angewomon, quién gemía con sutileza; apenas se le podía escuchar. Creía que no era adecuado liberar algún sonido de placer, para no arruinar la situación; pero no podía evitarlo; los gemidos la obligaban, le insistían en que lo hiciera, en que los expresara. Ken succionaba una parte del cuello de Angewomon, dejando marcas a veces muy notorias. Sin embargo antes de llegar tocar siquiera el cuello, y que pasaran todas estas situaciones, el muchacho se aproximó casi a nada del cuello de Angewomon. Lo primero que hizo fue exhalar un poco, dirigir el aire contra su cuello y generar algo de calor. Después procedió rozando con sus labios el cuello de arriba abajo, y hacia los lados. Y por último efectúo los procedimientos de besar su cuello, succionarlo y morderlo. A veces sacaba un poco su lengua para humedecer el cuello y procedía como con los pezones en la vez del parque (moviendo su lengua en círculos). ¿Qué pasaba por sus mentes? Lo más seguro es que nada. Nadie piensa en nada en esos momentos, están entregados el uno al otro.

Angewomon habla en voz baja y le dice a Ken que le gusta, que si hubiera sido Gatomon, jamás habría experimentado ese placer. Siguen con esto del cuello y la interacción entre las bocas. Necesitan conocer sus cuerpos con paciencia y tienen una infinidad de tiempo para disfrutar y experimentar. Es el turno de ella. Quiere participar, hacer sentir a su amo y compañero, que ella también puede hacerlo, que quiere hacerlo, que está poseída por Eros y tiene una sed implacable que quiere satisfacer. Angewomon hace lo mismo con el cuello de Ken, pero el placer que Ken siente puede ser aún mayor. De alguna manera, a pesar de ser la primera vez para ambos, ella no lo hace nada mal; sabe cómo y a dónde dirigirse. Ken está sorprendido. De pronto, Angewomon se percata de algo que no había visto hasta ese momento. Una elevación repentina en el pantalón de Ken. Angewomon se detiene y con mucha inocencia y curiosidad pregunta: "_¿Ken…Qué es eso?" _Ken se sonroja demasiado, no sabe que contestar y con mucha timidez le dice:

- Angewomon, todos los hombres tenemos genitales diferentes a los de las mujeres. Este es mi pene, pero tiene varios nombres. Es un órgano importante y uno de los más estimulantes en el hombre. Espero haber aclarado tu duda.

- Yo… Quiero verlo… - Le pide Angewomon también ruborizada.

Ken trata de convencerla y sigue besándole el cuello. Ella empieza a tocarlo y una especie de gemido de parte de Ken, le indica que le causa mucho placer. Él trata de apartar la mano de ella de su pantalón, pero pareciera como si lo que realmente importara en ese momento fuera esa erección del pantalón, así que siguió con la otra mano. Angewomon se asustaba al ver a Ken reaccionando así, de modo que lo toco apenas con las yemas de los dedos y muy muy suave. Apenas si rozaban sus dedos el pantalón, y éste se estaba humedeciendo. Nunca antes Angewomon había visto este tipo de reacción. Mientras más cosas descubría, mayores eran sus ganas de estimularlo para experimentar que podría pasar. Con el dedo índice, movió en círculos hacia la cima de esa elevación, con la punta de su dedo empezó a girarlo en círculos con mucho cuidado porque creía que, de lo contrario, lastimaría a su amado. Ken sintió un placer único y diferente a otros que ya había tenido. No sexuales, sino causados por diferentes factores. Sin duda éste era de los más exquisitos. Ken estaba cambiando. Ahora lucía más fogoso que nunca. Esas estimulaciones lo hacían perder la razón y besaba a Angewomon con mucha agitación. La producción de saliva era tal, que a veces desbordaba de sus labios. Cuando despegaban sus bocas, hilos de baba se cortaban al momento de aquella disociación. Angewomon en verdad lo disfrutaba; quería que esto no se detuviera y se da cuenta que mientras más estimule el miembro viril de Ken, mayor serán los placeres y las sorpresas sexuales que los dos tendrían. Ella usa 2 dedos y luego 3, hasta que agarra confianza y se arma de valor para usar toda su mano. Ken gemía de mucho placer. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil gimiendo durante varios minutos mientras Angewomon estimulaba sus genitales. Ella le preguntó si podía bajar sus pantalones. No le bastaba con agarrar el nuevo órgano generador de orgasmos, quería conocerlo más de cerca. Ella se arrodilla, se aproxima un poco, trata de oler la sudoración de su pene. El aroma que desprende es un afrodisíaco para Angewomon. Queda hipnotizada, seducida por la deliciosa fragancia. Ken le habla pero ella no responde; algo está sucediendo. Ahora que Ken está en ropa interior, a ella no le basta y quiere aventurarse más: verlo por completo, desnudo. Baja los bóxers con paciencia y se encuentra en definitiva con el imponente miembro erecto de Ken. Angewomon sólo mira arrodillada a Ken, buscando su aprobación para continuar y hacer lo que ambos sabían que pasaría. Ken no dijo nada, en vez de eso la tomó de la cabeza y la condujo hacia su pene. Algo andaba mal, puesto que Angewomon se le hacía un agua a la boca tremenda y la baba se le caía. Se apoyó en su rodilla derecha para acercarse y luego la izquierda, en esa secuencia de una manera lenta para llegar hasta su destino. Por fín, se encuentran cara a cara. Ninguno dice nada. El charco de saliva es impresionante. "_Angewomon…" murmura Ken. _La chica de cabellos de oro estaba a unos pasos ¿Por qué se detenía? Ken se sentía impaciente, nervioso y muy ansioso porque Angewomon diera el siguiente paso. Pero de todos modos ¿Cuál es la prisa? Ken sabía que Angewomon era la primera vez que se encontraba con algo así y ella, tan curiosa como él, debía analizar, preguntarse, sentir, ¡Qué va! ¡Experimentar!

Angewomon absorbió con su nariz, la sustancia del humedecido pene. Toco por abajo y con

mucho cuidado, acariciando con sus dedos corazón e índice, los testículos del muchacho. Luego los fue subiendo alternando los dedos por todo el cuerpo cavernoso, hasta llegar al prepucio y ahí se detuvo. Vio el glande y el meato. Una sensación como de que debía llevarlos a su boca la dominó absolutamente. Era impactantemente incontrolable. Como si una fuerza ajena la obligara a cometer todos estos actos casi involuntarios y, por lo que parecía, naturales. De su cavidad oral, emergió su lengua. Usando solo la punta, la dirigió hacia el meato y fue entrando hasta adaptar la forma en aquella oquedad. Movía su lengua con delicadeza mientras gemía sutilmente de placer. Ken retorcía sus piernas, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la espalda de angewomon, quien se encontraba de rodillas, haciendo la felación. Sentía una energía impresionante, el chico sudando, y con su mano derecha rápidamente estimuló el seno izquierdo quitando definitivamente el bra. Apretaba el pezón con mucho control y suavidad pero con rapidez e inteligencia. Lo movía en círculos, lo apretaba, por momentos le daba vueltas con su dedo índice. Primero con la mano en diagonal y por arriba y luego por abajo, palpando con su mano y las yemas la glándula mamaria. Mientras tanto, Angewomon seguía en lo suyo, le encantaba tanto lo que estaba llevando a cabo que ahora continuó con el glande, viendo como cada vez, el pene de Ken crecía más y más. No lo dudó de nuevo y lo introdujo por completo en su boca. Lo succionaba, lo chupaba y a veces le daba pequeños mordiscos mientras con la lengua seguía estimulando el meato. A veces lo jalaba de arriba abajo con su mano, o inclusive con su boca, ella se movía en direcciones horizontales hacia la izquierda o la derecha, llevándoselo consigo, como si se tratara de una competencia de jalar la cueda. Así siguieron mucho tiempo hasta que de la cintura para arriba Angewomon quedó desnuda y Ken lo estaba completamente. Se detuvieron y miraron, se abrazaron con pasión, mientras el uno y el otro sonreían a espaldas. Se besaron con pasión y ternura. Nuevamente Ken frotó con su dorso las mejillas de Angewomon y le susurró algo al oído. Ella lucía colorada. Angewomon se subió a la cama quedando en posición genupectoral primero y luego en cuatro del lado opuesto de Ken. Él se fue a las nalgas, quitándole cuidadosamente la ropa interior faltante. Quito sus botines con suavidad, besando sus pies y procedió con el resto de su traje. Besó sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. Todo, absolutamente todo, era de un volumen perfecto para Ken. Era la primera mujer en su vida, y ciertamente, el primer digimon con quien tenía este tipo de relación. Beso los glúteos con la misma fogosidad que Angewomon con anterioridad, hizo la felación. Él hizo lo suyo, no falta explicar más. Ella gemía, pero esta vez, no parecían murmuros, sino que el volumen sonoro había aumentado. Finalizando el sexo anal, Ken se mostraba vigoroso y como que a partir de ahora, él sometería a Angewomon con su masculinidad absoluta. Algo lo hacía lucir tan irresistible para ella, como si fuera una figura de dominio absoluto a la que debía entregarse. Ken voltéo a Angewomon, haciéndola quedar recostada con las piernas abiertas hacia él. Lo que veía era impresionante y hermoso. Cayó en el mismo trance que el inocente y pasional digimon, y primero recorrió sus pies, besando la planta, los talones, los tobillos, las pantorrillas, mordiendo las rodillas, los muslos, hasta que después del camino, se encontró con la fuente del conocimiento, de la inspiración, la cuna del nacimiento y la belleza absoluta. Ken sabía lo importante que era para él esta parte del cuerpo de Angewomon, quien moría de ganas porque él aterrizará ahí y se quedara en ella por un tiempo. Sin embargo, el chico es muy listo y sabio, sólo exhala un poco, sopla muy tenue y el aire entra a las paredes de este recinto, de este templo inmaculado, virgen, puro. No se siente listo para esto todavía, en vez de eso, prefiere experimentar con las partes del cuerpo faltantes: ¡Los hombros; la espalda; las caderas; el abdomen! Ella actúa como su marioneta ahora. Confía en que él hará lo mejor y sabe que lo hace, por eso lo deja hacer lo que él quiera con tal de que lo gocen ambos. Y aunque no fuera así, no importaría, pues ella lo dejaría hacerle lo que él desee, por el amor que le tiene. Algunas partes de la espalda son inaccesibles por las alas que le protegen, pero los hombros están desnudos y listos. Continúa con el abdomen. Sabe que en ese vientre, se gesta la vida, es un lugar sagrado y reservado, al que se le debe guardar el mayor respeto. Es una de las partes del cuerpo de Angewomon, con las que Ken tiene mucha más dulzura y amor. Va recorriendo el camino que sus caderas señalan como una flecha. Llega al Monte de Venus, tan suave, terso, como aquella experiencia que recuerda un melocotón. Más suave que el mismo algodón de azúcar, que el satín. Está en el paraíso, y ahí, no quiere regresar del jardín del Edén. Su lengua se dirige a donde tiene que dirigirse. La concentración es inminente. La vulva, el clítoris se avecinan, los labios, todos esperan la llegada tan esperada. La lengua de Ken, después sus dedos y luego los 2 juntos, juegan un papel muy importante. Angewomon ya no puede más y empieza a gemir con fuerza, con vigor, incluso a gritar y agarrar las sábanas con mucha fuerza, revolcándose de placer. Ella no es tan fuerte como Ken quién no entró en la locura total con la felación. Era un digimon, y no sabía cómo controlar estas reacciones en cadena que la enloquecían. Apretaba con sus piernas la cabeza de Ken. Inventaba maneras cada vez más placenteras para que ella gozara al máximo. Se detuvo un momento. Había llegado la hora más esperada por los dos enamorados. La prueba máxima de ese amor, el sello del clímax extremo y la conclusión del coito. Ya habían disfrutado lo suficiente de ese paraíso sensorial, pero debían de irse con el gran tesoro, lo que los conectaría definitivamente, para siempre. Sellarían el momento con la entrada del uno en el otro. Un momento de aprendizaje, de amor, sabiduría, de apreciación y algo que va más allá del mero placer. Porque hay que recordar que ellos nunca hicieron nada con la más mínima idea del morbo. Al contrario, eran tan inocentes el uno y el otro, que parecía que el sexo los quería tener de su lado, que las _ménades_ querían convertirlos y empaparlos. No era así. Ellos hacían el amor. Cada movimiento, cada acto sexual era amor puro. ¿Y cómo luce el amor? ¿Cuál es su apariencia física? Es inefable. La respuesta es la acción de esos dos cuerpos. Porque uno necesita del otro para generar entre los 2 ese estado, ese nivel espiritual, de trascendencia. Lo mismo que Angewomon no podía vivir sin Ken y Ken sin Angewomon, y esto era cierto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Esta conexión se sentiría aún más, con el vínculo conclusivo y esperado: La entrada del ser humano a la cueva del plano terrenal y celestial. Entrar en Angewomon, ser parte de ella, no era algo meramente sexual. La bóveda celeste, el suelo terrenal y el hueco que daba hacia el exterior, donde se encontraba la iluminación total al salir una vez penetrado y explorado cada rincón del interior, era uno de los placeres intelectuales y emocionales más importantes de toda la vida. Nada prometía algo igual o semejante. Inconscientemente lo sabían, sabían acerca de todos estos procesos y niveles. Pero ellos ya no estaban en el nivel físico ni espiritual… Se encontraban en otra dimensión fuera de este mundo. Una dimensión, un mundo para ellos, creado por ellos y limitado a ellos. Sin más preámbulos, Ken de las pocas y últimas palabras que dijo fueron las más poderosas de todas: "_Quiero formar parte de ti… Seamos uno, hoy y siempre…" _Angewomon le respondió: "_Hoy ya no temo más. Ya no hay dudas, no hay confusiones, las palabras ya no sirven. Tú me entiendes y yo a ti. Unamos nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas, fusionémonos…" _Ken aproximó su miembro viril, totalmente erecto, en máximo esplendor. Angewomon lo veía como una luz brillante, radiante. Se miraron una vez más; se sonrieron. Ken apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella, se sujetó y con una respiración profunda, finalmente entró en la chica. Con delicadeza. Estaban tan húmedos los dos, pero ahí adentro hacía calor. Un big-bang ocurría entre sus miembros. Se abrieron las puertas; daban la bienvenida al primero y único aventurero. Aquél que poseía una sabiduría tan profunda que sólo él merecía estar dentro del recinto sagrado. El calor corporal, la energía, invadieron los cuerpos de Ken y Angewomon. Ya no estaban en una simple habitación. El lugar era una dimensión que ni éstas palabras pueden explicar, que ni la imaginación puede siquiera atisbar, no hay nada que pueda explicarlo, razonarlo, entenderlo más que ellos. Angewomon gime como no lo había hecho antes. Grita de placer. Ken le sigue. Sus cuerpos se mueven con ímpetu. Prueban a varias posiciones que a sólo a ellos se les ocurrirían, siempre sin despegarse el uno del otro. La conexión no puede separarse. Ya son uno.

La colisión interna es sorprendente. Se tocan, se besan, se lamen, se agarran, se enlazan, se muerden, se encienden, se mueven. Los dos sienten el clímax venir. El valiente aventurero ha reflexionado, se ha bañado del conocimiento en la cueva sagrada donde se encuentra aquél recinto. Ha obtenido el maravilloso privilegio de formar parte de un todo, y esa experiencia es única. Está listo para salir, bañado de ese poder majestuoso y reservado sólo para él. Pero no se va sin plantar las semillas que fecundaran esa tierra, y germinarán tarde o temprano, dando nuevos frutos. En el mundo "físico" Ken y Angewomon lo han hecho todo… Están listos para separar esa conexión tan rica y placentera. Ahora saben lo que es estar juntos, contiguos. Y más allá de eso, saben lo que es formar parte del otro y convertirse en uno. Las diferencias no importa, nunca importaron en realidad. El último movimiento. TODO QUEDA EN SILENCIO ABSOLUTO. El tiempo se congela. Un enorme resplandor sale de los miembros todavía pegados de ambos. Enceguece de una manera considerable. Ambos eyaculan, expulsan y de ellos sale el jugo místico de la luna. Se produce el elíxir eterno. No para de brotar; parece una fuente interminable. Todo su cuerpo es bañado, bendecido por los dioses, por la naturaleza, por el amor, la inteligencia… por ellos. Se separan y rápidamente Angewomon jala a Ken hacia ella. Terminan pegados, él acostado en su seno y finalmente quedando a la altura de su rostro. Abrazados, sienten el calor extremo, mezclado con el sudor y los fluidos corporales. El cielo y la tierra se han juntado. Sus miembros están bañados en abundancia. El apetito de ambos (Ángel y humano) queda satisfecho. Están contentos y más que eso, felices de la vida, de conocerse, de ser uno mismo. Así están pegados mucho tiempo. Permanecen en silencio… No quieren hablar: ¿Para qué? ¿Es realmente necesario?

Se entienden perfectamente sin palabras, ya no las necesitan como antes. "_Queda un poco más" _Le dice Ken a Angewomon, quien en un acto de preocupación, casi parece saltar al pene aún erecto del chico y abre su boca: El elixir lo recibe directamente, lo traga. Lo degusta y le encuentra un sabor especial y único. Sin darse cuenta, a ella le hacen exactamente lo mismo. Ken bebe las gotas y lo que queda del cáliz. Los 2 se alimentan es una posición cíclica, circular. Terminan fatigados en esa posición y quedan profundamente dormidos. Ella dormida con el miembro en su boca y él dormido con los glúteos y su miembro femenino en sus labios.

Quien estuvo presente sin perderse ni un instante de todo, fue ese Cherrymon… Ahora se sabe que planeaba algo muy misterioso. Como lo habían hecho desde el día hasta el anochecer, despertaron muy tarde. Sin embargo, Ken se encontraba ya vestido y metido en las sábanas, y lo mismo pasaba con Angewomon, pero ahora convertida en: ¡Gatomon! Fue Ken de nuevo el que se despertó primero. Casi al instante Gatomon abrió los ojos también:

- Buenos días luz de mis ojos – Dijo Gatomon extremadamente romántica.

- Buenos días mi querida Angewomon – Contestó Ken sin percatarse todavía que se trataba de Gatomon.

Después se dio cuenta.

- Espera… ¿Gatomon?

- ¿Ken?

- Mírate.

Gatomon se levantó asustada y se dio cuenta que ya no era más Angewomon.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Pregunto Gatomon angustiada y triste.

- No lo sé. ¿Qué podrá ser? – Dijo Ken muy preocupado.

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – Pregunta confundido Ken.

- ¡No lo fue! Yo lo sé. – protestaba Gatomon.

- Fue increíble… - exhaló Ken en un tono muy romántico y dando después un suspiro.

- Ken… Quiero hacerlo todos los días. Quiero que seamos uno hoy y siempre.

- Gatomon…

- Hay que ir con ese tonto de Cherrymon. Tenemos que buscarlo. Sólo él sabe lo que está pasando.

- De acuerdo. Vamos – Dijo Ken motivado.

Después de eso. Salieron en búsqueda de Cherrymon. Quién sabe que pudo ocurrirle a Gatomon, pero algo era seguro: Se trataba de un sucio plan de Cherrymon.


End file.
